Specimen 6
|-|Specimen 6= Specimen 6, znany również jako Ben The Merchant, to jeden z antagonistów w grze Spooky's House of Jumpscares. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w pokoju 310. Wygląd Specimen 6 jest drewnianą kukiełką wielkości człowieka. Jego oczy są białe, pozbawione tęczówek i źrenic. Jest ubrany w prostą, brązową tunikę z jaśniejszym paskiem, szaroniebieskie spodnie i czarne buty. W ręku trzyma długą, srebrną igłę, a do pleców i kończyn ma przyczepione sznurki podobne do tych, za pomocą których porusza się marionetkami. Zazwyczaj jest szeroko uśmiechnięty, ale czasami jego twarz zmienia się na złośliwą. Zachowanie Specimena 6 można spotkać w pokoju 310. Stoi wtedy na środku pokoju, jakby chciał powitać gracza. Można zauważyć że Specimen 6 na początku się nie przemieszcza, tylko odwraca w stronę gracza. Dzieje się tak, ponieważ nie może się poruszać, gdy się na niego patrzy ani pojawić się w obserwowanych drzwiach. Jednak gdy tylko gracz odwróci wzrok, Specimen 6 teleportuje się w jego kierunku, czemu towarzyszyć będzie dźwięk uderzających o siebie kawałków drewna. Nie da się uciec przed Specimenem 6 nie patrząc na niego, jednak gdy jest obserwowany zbyt długo, zniknie i pojawi się poza polem widzenia gracza i zaatakuje, zanim ten zdąży się odwrócić.Dlatego ważne jest, aby zachować ostrożność, gdy w pokoju znajduje się kilkoro drzwi, a Specimen 6 nie jest widoczny. Może przechodzić przez ściany. Po zaatakowaniu siekierą upada na podłogę i nie jest w stanie zaatakować, dopóki gracz nie wyjdzie z pokoju. W następnym pomieszczeniu jest z powrotem naprawiony. Kiedy gracz zostanie zabity przez Specimena 6, na ekranie pojawi się jego twarz, a potem igła zbliżająca się do drgającego oka. Na chwilę przed przebiciem zacznie wyświetlać się napis: "To become a puppet is to rid oneself of the pain and harshness of choice. Now nothing you do is your fault, now you belong to something... You belong to me..." Tłumaczenie: "Zostanie kukiełką oznacza pozbycie się bólu i przykrości wolnej woli. Teraz nic, co robisz, nie dzieje się z twojej winy, teraz do czegoś należysz... Należysz do mnie..." Historia W pewnym miasteczku mieszkał człowiek zajmujący się wyrobem kukiełek. Dzieci uwielbiały jego sklep, ale powodziło mu się znacznie lepiej, niż innym rzemieślnikom, przez co reszcie zagrażało bankructwo. Chcąc się zemścić, mieszkańcy miasteczka wrzucili lalki do rzeki. Rzemieślnik zauważył to i wskoczył do wody, aby uratować swoje tonące "dzieci", prze co sam zginął. Nie było to zgodne z planem, ale wszystkich zadowoliło. Po jakimś czasie okoliczne dzieci zaczęły po kolei znikać, a na ich miejscu znajdowano podobne do nich kukiełki. Specimen 6 został znalieziony w zbiorniku wodnym, gdzie kiedyś znajdowało się to miasteczko. Ciekawostki *Istnieje błąd polegający na tym, że zniszczony Specimen 6 próbuje się teleportować, ale mu się to nie udaje i wydaje tylko odpowiedni dźwięk. *Może się pojawić w pokojach zawierających przepaść i "stać" na pustce. *Jest jedną z niewielu postaci podstawowej grze, do której użyty został model 3D. Jednak jego tekstura w grze jest tylko dwuwymiarowym obrazkiem tego modelu. *Specimen 6 posiada wiele nawiązań do serii gier "The Legend of Zelda": **Jego mina przypomina postać zwaną Happy Mask Salesman z tej serii. Obie postacie zazwyczaj są uśmiechnięte, ale czasem wyraz ich twarzy zmienia się na zły. **Jego proste ubranie może nawiązywać do podobnych strojów NPC. **Wygląd pokoi i muzyka zaraz przed jego pojawieniem się przypominają lokację z "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" i jej ścieżkę dźwiękową. **Utopił się, podobnie jak postać z creepypasty bazowanej na tej serii, Ben Drowned. *Sposób poruszania się Specimena 6 przypomina SCP-173 (jeden z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych obiektów SCP) oraz Płaczące Anioły z serialu "Doctor Who". **Może to być również kolejne nawiązaniem do Ben Drowned, ponieważ w tej historii za postacią kontrolowaną przez gracza również podąża teleportująca się figura podobna do człowieka. *Jedna z masek wiszących kilka pokoi przed jego pierwszym pojawieniem się przypomina Youtubera ChaoticMonki, znanego też jako Cryaotic i Cry. |-|Galeria= Specek6.png CatS6.png|Spec 6 w CAT-DOS S6Die.png|Ekran śmierci Galeria Kategoria:Specimen Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Antagoniści